masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Barrett
Major Carl Barrett was an officer in the Alliance military. An N7 graduate and veteran of the Eden Prime War, Carl Barrett was a skilled and experienced soldier who had a distinguished career of action and duty. During the Hive War, Barrett was the commanding officer of the 19th Battalion. Dossier Traits & Personality Carl is described as charismatic and reassuring, as well as a born leader, inspiring confidence in those under his command. He is said to be cool under pressure, with laser-like focus, even while maintaining adaptability and flexibility. As a commanding officer, his defining trait is his desire to bring his people back alive, but he knows the challenge of losing members of his command. Equipment During most of his military career, Barrett was clad in a custom-made N7 Heavy Armor hardsuit with several strength-enhancing modules. Later in his career, Carl switched to a cheaper and more flexible armor design more common among Earth-based militaries. He's always used the same M3 Predator and M8 Avenger with either Heavy Disruptor or Incendiary ammunition. Biography Eden Prime War When the geth invaded Eden Prime, Carl had only just recently graduated from the N7 program and returned to his unit garrisoned on Eden Prime. During the invasion, Carl took command of a squad and began escorting civilians to safe zones, fighting off hordes of geth troopers, drones, and husks in the process. He would then have to deal with a series of geth anti-air batteries to allow evacuation crafts aswell as air support to enter the battlefield and assist in the effort. Carl successfully handled this task before rallying scattered marines and leading an assault on a geth stronghold near the colonial centre. Carl's actions would be a pivotal factor in the Alliance's effort to push the geth off of Eden Prime. Not long after the battle, Carl and the surviving members of his unit were deployed to the Attican Traverse. Skirmish of Mespot With testimony from his surviving comrades taken into account and the skill that he displayed during the battle of Eden Prime, Barrett was quickly promoted and deployed to Mespot with command of a Company. Mespot was the location of a geth outpost which held and supplied atleast three dozen dropships and two platoons worth of geth troopers. To neutralize the threat, Barrett would have Makos and marines armed with rocket launchers positioned on the frontlines with normal infantry behind them and snipers on ridges. Barrett's forces managed to completely surround the base before cutting down the geth opposition. Eventually, Barrett successfully secured Mespot from the geth with minimal casualties. His actions allowed the Alliance to begin constructing a tracking relay on Mespot to monitor any further geth activity in the future. Assault of Antibaar Barrett and his forces were once again deployed to assault a geth stronghold, this time with the assistance of two other marine Companies. The assault on the cold world was a rapid one against a large geth base housing an entire battalion of geth preparing for another invasion. While the two additional Companies led frontal assaults on the base, Barrett led two platoons of marines behind the geth, leaving the majority of his men under the command of the other Company leaders. Upon reaching the lightly-defended back of the geth's fortress, Barrett split his followers up and infiltrated the base while fighting off small groups of geth. After entering the base, Barrett planted several high-explosive charges in the base and quickly evacuated before the charges detonated. When the base was destroyed, the geth became scrambled and quickly fell at the hands of their overwhelming foe. Battle of the Citadel Carl Barrett was called to the Citadel not long after the SSV Normandy was grounded, presumably because he was meant to replace Shepard as the ship's commanding officer but before he could be offered the position, the Normandy had been taken. While on the Citadel, Barrett would have a first-hand account of Sovereigns attack on the station. As geth began breaching the station, Barrett would join a small party of C-Sec attempting to evacuate civilians, fighting off multitudes of geth in the process. He would defend the docking platforms from geth onslaught during the evacuation before joining other C-Sec officers in an offensive against geth shock troopers and primes attempting to capture different levels of the Citadel. Unable to secure all of these levels and running low on ammo, Carl would have to resort to holding off the geth and surviving long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Attican Rebellion Assault on Tobad Cleopatran Occupation Category:IWHBYD Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male